


Война двадцатилетних

by Antanya, double_knot



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/pseuds/Antanya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: В университете всякое может случиться.





	Война двадцатилетних

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the war of 20-year-olds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345785) by [elliebell (Naladot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell), [hachimitsuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsuto/pseuds/hachimitsuto), [kagamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagamiwa/pseuds/kagamiwa), [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot). 



Во время учёбы в университете определённые вещи рано или поздно должны произойти. Некоторые из них едва заметны, взять хоть помешательство на определённой еде из кафетерия на целых полгода, которое напрочь вылетает из головы, едва начинается новый семестр. Кое-что задерживается дольше, например, увлечение человеком, пока не выясняется, что у него кто-то уже есть. Есть вещи, которые могут затянуться на длительное время, а то и вовсе перевернуть жизнь.  
Четверо парней поступают в один университет, заселяются в общие комнаты и находят то, что их связывает. Естественно, что-то должно произойти.  
С бас-гитарой за спиной и в полной готовности взять штурмом мир менеджмента организаций, Кан "можете называть меня Брайан" Ёнхён приземляется в международном аэропорту Инчон где-то через 18 часов после соседа Пак "я Дже" Джехёна. Полный сомнений и волнений, второкурсник по обмену Дже прибывает с электрогитарой и случайно натыкается на Им Джунхёка, лихорадочно рассовывающего по полке книги. Джунхёк, коренной житель Сеула, выпускник философского факультета, играющий на фортепиано классические произведения, при этом горячий поклонник современной музыки, делит комнату с Пак Сонджином, на данный момент застрявшим в поезде из Пусана и опаздывающим на регистрацию. Акустическая гитара самоучки Сонджина подпрыгивает на сидении рядом, и время от времени он похлопывает её, будто пытаясь убедиться в чём-то.   
Именно Джунхёк первым делится _эй-да-мы-просто-обязаны-создать-группу_ идеей с Дже, потом по его рекомендации предлагает это Брайану, а после общего сбора в их комнате мысль доходит и до весьма удивленного Сонджина. Они зависают вместе и даже записывают несколько видео, но всем понятно, что их музыке не хватает чего-то фундаментального. Спустя год Джунхёк, вальсируя, притаскивает на буксире заклинателя синтезатора Вонпиля, который, как оказывается, был его другом детства.  
Бамс. Группа готова.   
Они теперь едины и совершенно точно обречены на успех. Их ждёт яркое будущее. Может, даже контракт на запись музыкального альбома. "Возможно, мы попадём в тур к Тейлор Свифт и будем играть на разогреве", — мечтает Дже. Сонджин лишь смеётся и говорит не ожидать многого, но всё равно надеется преуспеть. Джунхёк перечисляет места, которые они могли бы посетить в рамках собственного тура, а Брайан — места, где они могли бы хорошо поесть. Вонпиль с восторгом наблюдает за ними, улыбается и просто рад быть частью будущей сенсации.  
Порой они терпят фиаско, но, тем не менее, держатся вместе. Бывает трудно найти площадку для выступлений, но это всё окупится в дальнейшем. У них не получилось в этом году, но яркое будущее совершенно точно ждёт за поворотом. Пока внезапно в групповом чате какаотока не появляется сообщение.   
_Я ухожу._  
Бамс. Джунхёк покидает группу.  
И что же теперь? 

 

**Сонджин**

Вид нависших совсем низко лиц возмутительно громко ржущих Дже и Джунхёка приветствовал Сонджина, когда он открыл глаза. Чуть дальше, в ногах, расположился Брайан. Узкая одноместная кровать едва вмещала Сонджина, а уж вчетвером на ней было тесно так, что не продохнуть, не шелохнуться.  
— Что вы тут делаете? — в его голосе было больше озадаченности, чем злости.  
— А ты говорил, что он нахер нас пошлёт! Чувак, это же Сонджин. Он так не выражается, — радостно воскликнул Дже, тыча пальцем в сторону Джунхёка, а потом требовательно протянул ладонь. — Дружище, с тебя десять тысяч.  
— Постой-погоди, это он ещё в зеркало себя не видел, — тот не собирался так легко сдаваться. Только сейчас Сонджин заметил у него в руках подозрительный ядовито-розовый маркер. Надпись на этикетке “СВЕТИТСЯ В ТЕМНОТЕ” также не ускользнула от его внимания, однако Сонджин счёл за лучшее всё же промолчать, зная, что ничего хорошего его не ждёт.  
— Так нечестно! Об этом уговора не было! — вскинулся Дже. По мнению Сонджина, тот уж слишком яро отстаивал свою позицию для спора на каких-то десять тысяч вон.  
Джунхёк скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что ж, давай узнаем, что по этому поводу думает наш почётный арбитр. Ваше мнение, господин Кан Ёнхён?  
Все трое, включая Сонджина, как по команде повернулись к Брайану. Того разбирал смех, но он, тем не менее, поморщился: никто не обращался к нему по настоящему имени даже после того, как он улетел за сотни миль от Торонто. Взяв себя в руки, Брайан приосанился и постарался придать лицу соответствующее моменту величественное выражение.  
— Я считаю, — выдал он низким грудным голосом, — нам надо дать Сонджину взглянуть на себя в зеркало.  
— Какого чёрта? — тут же взвился Дже. — Брайан, я думал, мы с тобой друзья? Это всё ложь? Кто же я для тебя тогда? Я-то считал тебя своим бро, чувак.  
На половине своей тирады он уже сбился на английский, который всё ещё был для него языком, позволявшим наиболее свободно изъясняться.  
— Кончай тут драму разводить, — хихикнув, Джунхёк выудил телефон из кармана и включил камеру (по умолчанию — фронтальную, как отметил Сонджин). Не упустив случая полюбоваться собой первым, Джунхёк пихнул экран в лицо Сонджину, но тот отмахнулся от него, даже одним глазом не глянув. Осознание всего ужаса ситуации можно было отложить на какое-то время. Порою неведение — и в самом деле благо.  
Всё ещё пребывая в замешательстве и чувствуя вкус предательства, Сонджин, наконец, не выдержал:  
— Кто-нибудь мне уже объяснит, что тут происходит? И, главное, как вы сюда пробрались? Я же вроде у Джебома заночевал?  
Джебому выпала роскошь владеть комнатой в одиночку — его соседа отчислили из университета, а на замену так пока никого и не прислали. Иногда Сонджин заваливался к другу поспать, ведь Джунхёк сильно любил устраивать ночные марафоны просмотра аниме, сопровождавшиеся возбуждёнными комментариями.  
— Спокойно, расслабься. Мы не из плохих ребят, — попытался Дже. “Попытался” — ключевое слово, к нему даже не полагалось сопроводительного или дополняющего глагола. Дже просто пытался. Брайан вновь прыснул со смеху. — Мы пришли с миром, чувак. Джунхёк поведал нам, что ты не вернулся к себе вчера вечером, и мы сразу поняли, где тебя искать. Захватили две пачки рамёна в качестве взятки. Джебом впустил нас, а потом сам куда-то свалил.  
— Джебом продал меня за две пачки рамёна? — Сонджин в жизни не чувствовал себя таким преданным. Последний раз с ним случалось что-то подобное ещё в детстве, когда мама поведала всем тётушкам по соседству, что, плавая во сне в бассейне, наполненном банановым молоком, он обмочил постель. Сонджину тогда было шесть лет.  
— И номер телефона Сонми-нуны, — добавил Джунхёк и перевёл взгляд на Брайана. — Постой, откуда у тебя, чёрт возьми, её номер?  
Брайан пожал плечами и захрустел чипсами, пачку которых нашёл где-то на полу. Сонджин подозревал, что она была из запасов Джебома.  
— Не знаю. Просто вот завалялся.  
Все трое, включая Сонджина, вытаращились на Брайана. Где это было видано, чтобы у кого-то мог просто “заваляться” номер Сонми? Такое вообще случается с простыми людьми или только с кем-то вроде Брайана? Какое-то время Сонджин размышлял над этим вопросом, а после осознал, что у него есть дела и поважнее. К примеру, следовало бы вышвырнуть парней из комнаты, ну или хотя бы с постели.  
— Без обид, ребят, но не могли бы вы убраться с глаз моих долой? — очень вежливо попросил он.  
Дже драматично прижал руку к сердцу и скорчил гримасу, которая скорее выражала не боль от задетых чувств, а острое желание сходить в туалет.  
— Это реально обидно, чувак.  
— Да, мы, вообще-то, пришли к тебе все взволнованные и с радостными известиями. Дело в том, что кое-кто тут, а точнее, я, спас нашу карьеру, — усмехнулся Джунхёк.  
— Что же ты сделал?  
— Джунхёк нашёл нам новое помещение для репетиций, — пояснил Брайан, продолжая хрустеть чипсами, которыми явно не намеревался делиться с остальными.  
Джунхёк кивнул, прямо-таки лучась довольством и гордостью.  
— Именно. А значит, мы можем, наконец, забыть о том заброшенном притоне, который ты нам подыскал, и начать писать более прекрасные и воодушевляющие песни.  
— Что значит воодушевляющие? У нас рок-группа, а не проект под началом Диснея, — встрял Дже.  
— Неважно. Главное, мы больше не вернёмся в тот заброшенный притон.  
— Это не заброшенный притон! Владелец говорил мне, что помещение использовалось раньше как учебный класс, — вставил в свою защиту Сонджин.  
— Неважно. По мне, так заброшенный притон как он есть.  
— Что это ты от всех отмахиваешься…  
— Так вот, — продолжил Джунхёк, полностью игнорируя попытки Сонджина как-то оправдаться. — Мы пришли, что взять тебя на осмотр.  
Сонджин округлил глаза.  
— Я что, единственный, кто ещё не видел это место?  
— Нет, Брайан тоже пока там не был. — Джунхёк указал в его сторону пальцем, и тот вскинул руку, ярко улыбаясь — точь-в-точь старательный студент, чьё имя назвали на перекличке. — Но ты можешь оказаться последним, если не поторопишься с умыванием.  
Создавая видимость бурной деятельности, от которой было больше шума, чем толку, парни (за вычетом Брайана, которого скорее интересовали поиски еды) доволокли Сонджина до ванной комнаты в конце коридора. Последнему потребовались все силы, чтобы отбиться от предпринимающего попытки раздеть его Дже и вытолкать того прочь из душевой. Когда Сонджин вернулся обратно в комнату, там уже никого не было, но за окном раздавались настойчивые автомобильные гудки, сопровождавшиеся выкриками его имени. Вздохнув, Сонджин поспешил на выход, беспокоясь, как бы его не выселили из общежития за нарушение общественного порядка, несмотря даже на то, что он не имел никакого отношения к творившемуся безобразию.  
Брайан поджидал на водительском сидении с новым пакетом чипсов в руках. Дже с Джунхёком притихли сзади, будто это не они несли ответственность за весь недавний переполох. Оказавшись на пассажирском сидении, Сонджин первым делом забрал у Брайана чипсы. Тот дружески потрепал его по плечу, прежде чем завести мотор.  
Помещение, которое подыскал Джунхёк, оказалось очень даже неплохим. Это был подвал бывшей церкви, достаточно просторный, чтобы вместить их всех, и вполне подходящий под музыкальные нужды. Там даже нашлось старое пианино, накрытое белой простынёй. Толстый слой пыли украшал все поверхности. Дверь скрипела от малейшего движения. В подвале было только два небольших оконца, пропускающих свежий воздух и солнечный свет.  
Шагнув вперёд, Сонджин огляделся по сторонам. Ни одна деталь не ускользнула от его внимания.  
— Ну? — поинтересовался Джунхёк. — Что скажешь?  
Сонджин улыбнулся. Ему пришла мысль, что это место идеально подходит для нового начала.

С тех пор прошло два года.  
Сонджин в ступоре смотрел на экран телефона. Сообщение настигло его в библиотеке — он провёл там весь день в полном одиночестве, занимаясь подготовкой к экзаменам, которые были уже на носу, и Сонджину совсем не улыбалось их завалить. Одна короткая и сухая строчка. Интересно, тяжело ли далось Джунхёку решение? Насколько это просто — вот так вот взять и бросить всё?  
Вернувшись к себе в комнату, Сонджин обнаружил, что все вещи Джунхёка пропали. Пустой шкаф, освобождённый от хлама стол, голая кровать. Исчез даже висевший на скотче постер группы Битлз за дверью. Ничто больше не напоминало о Джунхёке, как будто его никогда тут и не было.  
Сонджин оставил сообщение без ответа. Остальные поступили так же. Позже Дже сказал, что Джунхёк всё равно не соизволил даже взять трубку, когда они пытались до него дозвониться. Брайан был в бешенстве. Они пробовали репетировать без Джунхёка, но ошибки сыпались одна за другой, особенно со стороны Вонпиля, которому, по предложению Сонджина, отдали партии Джунхёка на цифровом пианино. Глаза Вонпиля были совершенно стеклянные, но он старался улыбаться, чтобы Сонджин чувствовал себя не так паршиво. Не сработало. При нынешнем положении дел вряд ли что-то вообще могло бы помочь.  
Через пару дней Сонджин пересёкся с Джебомом. Тот не состоял в группе, даже не общался со всеми ребятами, кроме Вонпиля с Брайаном, но всегда радовался за Сонджина, когда тот рассказывал об их успехах, неважно, насколько незначительных. Джебом предложил встретиться в кафе за пределами кампуса, потому что у него были какие-то дела вовне, а потом заявился весь такой шикарный и в костюме. Сонджина накрыло осознанием, что людям в их возрасте полагается быть такими: искать работу, волноваться о нехватке опыта для желаемых и интересных вакансий. А он же тем временем застрял в подвешенном состоянии без какого-либо чёткого представления о будущем.  
Услышав о произошедшем, Джебом первым делом поинтересовался, какие у них теперь дальнейшие планы. Сказать по правде, Сонджин и сам не знал. Он думал, что, может, как раз Джебом предложит что-то дельное, даст какой-нибудь мудрый совет, ведь именно он помог ему в свое время с дочерью буфетчицы, которая училась в их университете, хоть и на другом курсе. У Сонджина с ней так ничего и не сложилось, но без Джебома он бы, наверное, до сих пор горестно вздыхал по ней, не решаясь подойти.  
— И что ты теперь будешь делать?  
Тот же вопрос задал ему и Вонпиль, который поджидал Сонджина у него в комнате. Он сидел на стуле, принадлежавшем Джунхёку, и смотрел в окно. На какую-то долю секунды Сонджин даже поверил, что это Джунхёк вернулся, пока Вонпиль не обернулся и не поприветствовал его осторожной улыбкой.  
— Прости. Дверь была не заперта, вот я и зашёл, — сказал он.  
— Всё в порядке. — Сонджин уселся к себе на кровать, по непонятной причине желая держать дистанцию. Он вроде не так давно в последний раз виделся с Вонпилем, но парень, который сейчас сидел напротив, казался изрядно похудевшим и осунувшимся. А ещё он выглядел старше. Скулы более чётко выступили на лице, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги.  
Поджав губы, Вонпиль сложил руки на стол и бросил взгляд на пустую кровать.  
— Я так понимаю, Джунхёк не вернётся.  
Сонджин покачал головой.  
— Да, скорее всего.  
— И что будет теперь?  
— Хотел бы я знать ответ на твой вопрос, Пири. Для всех нас.  
Они погрузились в молчание. Вонпиль вновь отвернулся к окну. Кто знает, какие мысли сейчас одолевали его? О чём вообще беспокоятся нормальные второкурсники, если не о разваливающейся на части группе? Сонджин прилёг, заложив руку под голову. Он смотрел на работающий на потолке вентилятор и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Разбудила его вибрация телефона в кармане. Вонпиля уже не было, Сонджин вновь остался один в своей комнате. Он выудил телефон, чтобы посмотреть под чьим именем был обозначен пропущенный вызов. _Мама_. Пак Сонджин, истинный уроженец Пусана, который не проронил ни слезинки, даже когда его сердце оказалось разбито, заплакал.

Сонджин ездил домой только на Чусок. В первый раз это было действительно счастливое семейное воссоединение после нескольких месяцев разлуки и редких обменов новостями. Впоследствии Сонджин стал больше времени уделять группе и меньше — учёбе, что не могло не сказаться на оценках, и родители (особенно отец) были весьма и весьма огорчены.  
Возвращаться в Пусан сейчас, когда будущее представлялось чем-то совсем призрачным, казалось не лучшей идеей. Вряд ли кому-то хотелось явиться к родителям с рассказом о том, что группа распадается на части. Но Сонджин боялся, что если не поедет в Пусан, а будет и дальше предаваться самобичеванию в четырёх стенах комнаты, то просто-напросто сойдёт с ума.  
Поджидая свой поезд, он позвонил Брайану, которого вся эта ситуация разъярила сильнее всех. Тот осуждал Джунхёка, ведь именно он втянул их в это дерьмо, но, всё же, Сонджин чувствовал, что в первую очередь Брайан, который писал песни для группы, винил себя. И что бы он не говорил, но злость его, скорее, тоже была направлена вовнутрь.  
— Ты уже уезжаешь? — тихо спросил Брайан. Его голос звучал мягко, даже печально, наверное.  
— Ага.  
— Но вернёшься?  
Вздохнув, Сонджин огляделся по сторонам: людей собралось больше, чем он думал. И посреди всей этой толпы стоял он, сломленный и изнеможённый. Всего три года назад он впервые ступил на эту землю, полный оптимизма и взбудораженный перспективой начать новую жизнь в незнакомом городе. Куда же оно всё подевалось со временем?  
Послышалось объявление о прибытии поезда.  
— Мне пора, Ёнхён, — тихо сказал Сонджин в трубку.  
По платформе прошла дрожь от подъезжающего состава, скорее всего, того самого, что отвезёт его домой. А где-то глубоко в груди бились и трепыхались несбывшиеся мечты.

— Так с группой покончено?  
Сонджин опрокинул уже третью стопку соджу, когда Сынюн озадачил его этим вопросом. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Сонджин в последний раз заливался алкоголем, и поэтому его маленько развезло. Он нахмурился.  
— И почему все, с кем бы я ни встречался, задают один и тот же вопрос?  
Сынюн рассмеялся.  
— Он так и просится же, — пожав плечами, он потянулся за кусочком мяса. — А кто эти “все”?  
— Ну, Ёнхён, а до него ещё Джебом, Вонпиль, моя мама, сестра… — Сонджин застопорился. — Да все вообще.  
Сынюн вновь засмеялся. Сверкнув улыбкой, он подлил им с Сонджином ещё по стопочке, которые они, чокнувшись, тут же и распили. Они познакомились в начальной школе и, можно сказать, выросли вместе. Пожалуй, именно Сынюн был тем другом, на которого Сонджин мог полностью положиться.  
— Так что же вас останавливает, всё же? Ну, то есть, да, стрёмно вот так лишиться одногруппника, особенно, когда он берёт и просто исчезает безо всякой на то причины, даже не объяснившись. Всем нам бы хотелось закрыть гештальт, но опять-таки, что вас стопорит? Вокруг полным-полно групп, которые отлично справляются и без клавишника. Конечно, песни придётся несколько переиначить, но, думаю, всё будет нормально. К тому же, всегда можно попробовать поискать нового клавишника?  
Сонджин заёрзал на месте и принялся бездумно вертеть в руках пустую стопку. Его друг говорил дельные вещи, но в то же время ошибался. Переделать песни будет нетрудно, в конце концов, большинство из них написал Брайан. Да и поиск нового клавишника не представлял особой проблемы. Наверное, таких пруд пруди, которые хотели бы попробовать себя в группе. Их, скорее, стопорил тот факт, что они собрались вместе именно благодаря Джунхёку. В самой идее продолжать дальше без него было что-то неправильное.  
— Всё, — глухо пробормотал он. — Всё не так.  
В этот раз пришла очередь Сынюна вздыхать.  
— Я не виню тебя за эти чувства, но… просто подумай. Он ведь бросил вас первым, не так ли?

Всё время пребывания в Пусане Сонджин терзался попеременно то жалостью, то ненавистью к себе. В один момент он размышлял над выбором жизненного пути, пока холодный ветер с Хэундэ раздирал ему лёгкие, а в другой уже глотал соджу на пару с Сынюном у какого-нибудь передвижного уличного лотка и вещал о том, как ему следовало бы быть лучше во всём: и в пении (ведь так можно было привлечь больше внимания потенциальных заказчиков), и в управлении делами группы. Может, тогда бы Джунхёк не ушёл.  
Дошло до того, что Сынюн уже больше не мог выносить эти бесконечные скачки настроения и поволок друга на выступление одной местной группы. Поначалу было тошно, но чем дольше Сонджин наблюдал за ребятами на сцене, тем больше в груди сладко тянуло. Парни выкладывались на полную, сверкали улыбками и даже посылали друг другу одним им понятные сигналы, которые могли заставить кого-нибудь из них прыснуть со смеху прямо посреди номера. Сонджин хотел бы оказаться на их месте.  
Он не поддерживал связь с Брайаном, да ни с кем из ребят на самом деле, с тех пор, как уехал, разве что получил одно краткое сообщение от Дже, где говорилось, что они с Брайаном отправились на поиски Джунхёка. Сонджина вдруг резко накрыло скучанием.  
— Нельзя вот так просто опускать руки, — тихо произнёс Сынюн. Его голос чуть было не растворился в гуле толпы и рёве музыки, но Сонджин услышал его чётко и ясно. Их взгляды пересеклись, и тут он почувствовал, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. Это было сообщение от Вонпиля.  
 _“Возвращайся поскорее, хён”_

Во сне он вновь оказался в том моменте из прошлого, когда открыл глаза и увидел ребят из группы — своих друзей, — которые смотрели на него и смеялись над чем-то. В этот раз Вонпиль там тоже присутствовал. Картинка была беззвучной: не доносилось ни голосов, ни смеха, ни бренчания гитары в руках Брайана — как будто Сонджин наблюдал за всем откуда-то издалека. Может, так оно и было.  
Сонджин улыбнулся. Неважно. Главное — оно в другом, вот в них всех.

Следующим утром Сонджин вернулся в Сеул с первым поездом.

**Брайан**

Брайан ещё раз перечитал сообщение, дабы убедиться, что всё понял верно. Он, обесиленный, повалился на кровать, а взгляд упёрся в потолок. С незапамятных времён в углу была трещина, а где-то с месяц назад на ней образовалась небольшая паутина. Дже не позволял убрать её, поговаривая что-то о “паучковых соседях” и что “паучок наверняка считает нас своими бро”. Из страха разрушить зарождающуюся между Дже и паучком дружбу, Брайан сдерживался от комментариев, что членистоногое создание, скорее всего, по ночам ползает по их лицам и откладывает яйца в бровях, и _правда_ , чему тут вообще удивляться.  
Хорошо, что Дже не было в комнате, когда он спокойно выключил телефон, взял пустую кружку с прикроватной тумбочки и швырнул её прямо в стену. 

Первые два дня после ухода Джунхёка Брайан пытался вылечить разбитое сердце. Он испарялся из комнаты, стоило Дже хотя бы дыхнуть в сторону гитары. Брайан старался как можно больше времени проводить с людьми, которые не имели к группе никакого отношения, что подразумевало под собой вопиющее количество вылазок на баскетбольную площадку с Джебомом и бесконечные часы на игровых автоматах с Аён. Брайан всегда отстойно играл в баскетбол, а дребезжащая музыка игр приносила лишь головную боль, но продолжал так делать, дабы не разрыдаться прямо при подсчётах доходов и прибыли. Потому что, даже спустя три года специализации в бизнесе, ему всё ещё не удавалось правильно вести бухгалтерский учёт. Он был неудачником, у него никогда не получится преуспеть, и вообще, _это твоя вина, Брайан, что Джунхёк ушёл, именно твоя._  
Как-то он созвал всех на совещание, потому что, чёрт возьми, им надо задуматься о конкурсе, в котором они собирались принять участие, даже если Джунхёк их бросил. Но Сонджин и Дже даже не явились, а Вонпиль едва не довёл его до слёз, так что Брайан решил не звонить никому, пока не будет готов. Если вообще будет.

Следующие три дня после ухода Джунхёка Брайан был полон ярости и гнева. Он огрызнулся на вопрос Сонджина о самочувствии и не обращал внимание на полные беспокойства сообщения Вонпиля. И всё это время он полностью игнорировал Дже. Он был зол на весь мир, но, по большей части, на самого себя — из-за того, что оказался втянут в это всё очаровательной ухмылкой Джунхёка, когда тот сказал: _“Я видел, что ты играешь на бас-гитаре. Никогда не думал присоединится к группе?”_  
— Слушай, если ты не хочешь играть, то так и скажи? — прикрикнула на него Сонми, когда он уничтожил уже который по счёту воланчик за последние пять минут. — Не срывайся на моих воланчиках.   
Брайан ушёл прочь, закинув ракетку для бадминтона в рюкзак.   
— В чём твоя проблема, Кан Ёнхён?  
Ему казалось, что Джунхёк — его проблема. Если бы он не замутил всю эту кашу с группой, если бы не познакомил Брайана с Сонджином, если бы не затащил Вонпиля в обречённую на фиаско затею…  
Если бы он не ушёл.  
К концу недели Брайан убедил себя, что это всё вина Джунхёка.

Возможность отказаться от участия в конкурсе прошла на выходных, и они уже чувствовали поражение. Всё равно не смогли бы преуспеть. Просто наивные дети, которые следовали за далёкой звездой, что оказалась самолётом, и Брайан был уверен, что единственная звезда, за которой следовал только он, была в бесконечной галактике глаз улыбающегося Сонджина. Потому что Брайан присоединился вовсе не из-за музыки, не так ли? Естественно, он хорошо играл на бас-гитаре, но делать из этого карьеру? Мелькнула бы у него мысль присоединится к группе, если бы в ней не было Пак Сонджина? Если бы не был очарован Джунхёком?  
— Эй, — кто-то в библиотеке тронул Брайана за плечо, и он подпрыгнул, инстинктивно захлопнув книгу. Множество студентов обернулось на шум, а библиотекарь принялась буравить взглядом. Брайан поднял руку в извиняющемся жесте и обернулся на нарушителя. Сонджин улыбнулся. Сейчас в его глазах Брайан видел лишь чёрную дыру. Теперь был виноват он или Джунхёк?  
— Эй, — пробормотал Брайан в ответ, открыл книгу и притворился, что сосредоточен на текущей главе. Целую неделю он не притрагивался к бас-гитаре. И всё это время не мог поддержать ни один разговор с Сонджином. Будто дружеская связь просто оказалась ненадёжным канатом, соединяющим мост между ним и Джунхёком, что сгорел вместе с его уходом.  
— Дже сказал, что ты не разговариваешь с ним. — Сонджин занял свободное место рядом. У Брайана неожиданно возникло острое желание сбежать. Он продолжал смотреть в книгу. А после: — Прости меня.  
Это было настолько неожиданно, что Брайан посмотрел на него. Сонджин выглядел таким замученным и надломленным, что ему потребовались все усилия, чтобы самому не рассыпаться на кусочки прямо здесь.  
— Что? — прошептал он.  
— Это моя вина, — забормотал Сонджин, окинув настороженным взглядом библиотекаря. — Если бы я был более серьёзным, не ставил интересы учёбы выше группы, возможно, Джунхёк бы не ушёл, и, кто знает, он...  
— Что? — в этот раз шикнул уже Брайан. — Да ты шутишь? Джунхёк свалил отнюдь не из-за учёбы, думаешь, он настолько беспокоился об этом? Этот чувак не ходил на лекции, хрена с два он бы смылся _из-за учёбы._  
— Тогда почему он ушёл? — За последние два года Брайан ни разу не видел Сонджина настолько уставшим. Ни во время адской недели заселения, ни когда они старались найти тот самый единственный аккорд, который должен связать песню воедино, и даже ни тогда, когда они пытались петь на улицах Хондэ и с треском провалились. У него зудело под кожей, и неожиданно возникло желание швырнуть книгу в Сонджина, чтобы он прекратил, остановился, потому что _это не твоя вина, ты бы не смог это предотвратить, даже если бы попытался, Сонджин, ты так старался для всех нас, ты так старался…_  
— Потому что он был ублюдком, — громко заявил Брайан. — Он был эгоистичным ублюдком, который создал группу, чтобы самому прорваться. Ему было плевать на всех. Он лишь использовал нас в своих целях. — А ещё Брайан осознавал, что то же самое можно было вполне сказать и о нём самом.   
Сонджин выглядел несколько шокированным, и Брайан не мог винить в этом. Трудно было даже вспомнить, когда он в последний раз делился с кем-то соображениями о том или ином человеке, и, может, это было несколько агрессивно, но Джунхёк заслуживал этого. Если бы он не был для него… Если бы он не был для них всех… Брайан заскрипел зубами. Он так и не смог привести свои мысли в порядок после того чёртового сообщения.   
— Я не верю, что Джунхёк мог так поступить с нами, — наконец-то ответил Сонджин, сложив руки на коленях. — Я более, чем два года, был его соседом по комнате, и знаю его. Он не стал бы.  
— Я был в его группе больше, чем два года. — Брайан вернулся к книге. — Я думал, что знаю его.   
Сонджин ещё несколько секунд молчал, а после отодвинул стул.  
— Я возвращаюсь в Пусан, — сказал он, поднявшись. Брайан перевёл на него взгляд. — Сегодня. Я не знаю, когда вернусь.  
Брайан попытался найти хоть какие-то слова, чтобы заполнить образовавшуюся между ними тишину, но ничего не вышло. В последнюю секунду он схватил Сонджина за рукав.  
— И это всё? Всё кончено? — выкрикнул он.   
Раздраженная библиотекарь приподнялась на своём месте. В глазах Сонджина была пустота.  
— Ты же знаешь, что, если бы у меня был ответ, я бы тебе сказал, Ёнхён.  
И он ушёл.  
Брайан больше не был ни в чём уверен.

Брайан говорил себе, что уход Джунхёка был к лучшему. Ему вроде и нравились песни Брайана, но не так сильно, как остальным, а ещё он всегда искал альтернативу клавишной аранжировке. И Брайан мог бы в полной мере ценить это, даже принять, потому что талантливые пианисты вроде Джунхёка всегда вдохновляли и внушали трепет, но он ненавидел, с каким видом тот кивал самому себе каждый раз, когда слышал похвалу от участников. И это самодовольное _хах,_ направленное именно в сторону Брайана.  
И Брайан терпеть не мог, что Джунхёк постоянно втягивал их в затеи, которые добром не заканчивались, будь то провалившееся уличное выступление или насмешки на музыкальном номере в старшей школе. Или конкурс, на котором им всё равно придётся играть, потому что вступительный взнос оплачен, и из-за этого Сонджин был вынужден целую неделю питаться рамёном, чтобы внести долю. Возможно, им судьбой велено облажаться. Может, это просто Джунхёк привлёк неудачу.   
В то же время Брайан никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда играл на бас-гитаре. Клавишные Джунхёка звучали фоном, голос Сонджина разносился эхом между ними, Дже отрывался на гитарных соло, а Вонпиль вносил синтезаторную нотку, что связывала всё воедино. Брайан никогда так сильно не любил Джунхёка, как когда тот находил им возможность выступать, тем самым давая надежду и заставляя Брайана поверить, что он влюблён в музыку больше, чем в свою специальность.  
Джунхёк был виноват в образовании группы. Он же был виноват в распаде. А ещё из-за него они провалились. Джунхёк был единственной причиной хоть какого-то успеха. Мысли продолжали вертеться в голове Брайана то в одну, то в другую сторону, и он уже не мог понять, кто тут герой, а кто — злодей. Он упал головой на подушку и стукнул кулаком сначала матрас, а потом — стену.  
— Чёрт тебя побери, Им Джунхёк, — проворчал он, когда суставы пронзила острая боль. На кровати напротив крепко спал тихо похрапывающий Дже. Брайан хотел бы иметь способность так спать при любых обстоятельствах. Прикрыв глаза предплечьем и согнув пальцы, он убедил себя, что это всё из-за боли, и незаметно первые слезинки скатились на наволочку. 

Спустя неделю Сонджин всё ещё не вернулся из Пусана, и Брайан был уверен, что наступил конец. Всё кончено. Они уже потеряли двух участников, а скоро потеряют и третьего — его самого. Джунхёк был прав, он никогда всерьёз не ставил группу на первое место. Брайан присоединился, только чтобы унять тоску по дому, которая накрыла, едва сошёл с самолёта. Он согласился, лишь чтобы узнать Пак Сонджина. Чтобы понять, что значит быть в настоящей группе.   
Брайан листал тетрадь с набросками, сидя прямо на полу, скрестив ноги, а вокруг была разбросана куча исписанных от руки страниц и клочков бумаги. Он наобум доставал их из папки и швырял повсюду, когда осознал, что Сонджин больше не вернётся. В чём смысл этих песен теперь? В этих записанных на скорую руку заметках поверх чёрных линий, перечёркнутых словах. Всё было бессмысленно.   
Он как раз собирался выдрать очередной лист из тетради, как Дже без предупреждения открыл дверь. Тот обвёл взглядом комнату, осознавая хаос, а потом сфокусировался на Брайане и увидел согнутую страницу. По тому, как поменялось выражение лица Дже, Брайан понял, что тот собирается сделать.   
— Брайан, нет! — крикнул Дже, ворвавшись в комнату. Он затормозил на бумаге, отчего та разлетелась в стороны, и приземлился на Брайана сверху. Тот, повалившись на пол, почувствовал, как нос Дже уткнулся ему в скулу, а худое тело придавило к ковру.  
— Слезь с меня, — сказал он соседу в плечо. — Всё кончено, для всех нас. Это конец.  
Дже оттолкнулся от пола и навис над Брайаном. С этого ракурса он даже больше обычного походил на Цыплёнка Цыпу, и волна раздражения прокатилась по телу. Брайан всегда ненавидел этот мультик.   
— Нам _не_ конец, — решительно возразил Дже, его руки были расставлены по бокам от головы Брайана. — Даже не думал, что именно ты так быстро сдашься, чёрт побери.   
Брайан сухо рассмеялся. в горле пересохло из-за пыли вокруг.   
— Мы оба в курсе, что ничего не знаем друг о друге, — выдохнул он, уставившись в трещину на потолке слева. — Поэтому давай уже прекратим притворяться друзьями.  
— Что? — Дже выглядел растерянным. — Какого чёрта ты говоришь?  
— Нам конец, — повторил Брайан. — Всем нам. Чем бы ни были. Мы подружились только из-за Джунхёка, и сейчас, когда он ушёл, больше нет причин зависать друг с другом. Ты можешь вернуться к одиночеству, а я продолжу притворяться, что у меня дохрена друзей. Вонпиль вновь станет нормальным второкурсником, а Сонджин… ну, Сонджин может оставаться в Пусане, если так желает. Мне всё равно. — Брайан уже в полной мере не осознавал, что говорил. Он чувствовал, как двигается его рот, и слышал вылетающие из него слова, но подразумевал отнюдь не это всё. Естественно, какая-то часть его ценила компанию Дже и его неспособность оставить кого-либо из них в одиночестве. В какой-то мере он считал этих парней своими братьями.   
— Ты действительно думаешь, что Джунхёк был единственной причиной, по которой мы стали друзьями? — Дже ещё никогда не выглядел настолько взбешённым.   
— Слезь с меня, — прошептал Брайан.   
— Даже Джунхёку было не так уж насрать на группу, — если бы голосом можно было убивать, Брайан умер бы уже на той секунде, как Дже открыл рот. — Возможно, ты даже хуже его, раз собираешься сдаться только из-за его поступка.   
— Я сказал, слезь с меня.   
Брайан пытался отбросить его, а в итоге лишь откинул тетрадь в сторону. Она плавно пролетела по воздуху и врезалась в дверь, тогда как Дже перехватил руки Брайана и припечатал их обратно к полу. Он был неожиданно сильным для своего худого телосложения, и на секунду Брайан даже позабыл, как они оказались в подобном положении: он лежал на спине, посреди разбросанной по ковру бумаги, и кричал на Пак Джехёна.   
— Нет! — заорал Дже в ответ. — Как ты можешь так просто сдаться?!  
— Хочешь знать, почему? — Брайан тяжело дышал, отбиваясь. — Потому что мы ничто без Джунхёка. Ты, я, Сонджин, Вонпиль. Без него мы никогда не будем столь же хороши. И я был просто болваном, раз надеялся, что смогу пробиться с такими, как вы.  
Он ударил Дже в живот, и, пока сосед корчился на полу, попытался сбежать к двери. Дже схватил за щиколотку, и Брайан грохнулся на груду листов, отбиваясь от ловких рук (чёрт бы побрал игру на гитаре). В то же время он пытался схватить тетрадь, потому что ему необходимо было забыть даже о её существовании, ведь каждый раз, когда они собирались впятером, он чувствовал себя как дома...  
Дверь открылась. Взгляд Брайана прошёлся по длинной паре чёрных брюк, скользнул по сияющим модельным туфлям, белой рубашке, ослабленному галстуку, чёрному блейзеру, замер на лице Вонпиля. Тот увидел потрепанную тетрадь у своих ног, держащего за лодыжку взлохмаченного Дже и разбросанные повсюду заметки.   
— Хён? — нерешительно спросил Вонпиль, и это было больше похоже на всхлип. Он нагнулся и взял тетрадь, и Брайан отметил, как дрожат его руки. — Хён, что… Что ты делаешь?  
Внутри Брайана что-то разбилось.   
— Прости меня, — прошептал он, глядя на Вонпиля. Руки Дже медленно освободили его ноги. — Вонпиль, прости меня.   
Он поднялся, посмотрел на тетрадь в чужих руках — результат долгих часов, когда сводили гармонии, чтобы они звучали правильно, и пытались соединить пять инструментов в трёхминутную песню. Тетрадь была готова развалиться на части. Брайан слегка отступил назад.   
— Я… Я не знаю… — его мысли опять завертелись в голове, сталкивались и будто пронзали друг друга. Он осознавал присутствие Дже где-то справа и всё ещё смотрящего на него Вонпиля. — Прости меня, — повторил как часть песни, в которой застрял и не мог двинуться дальше. _Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня._ Брайан спрятал лицо в руках в попытке успокоиться.   
И тогда Вонпиль обвил его руками и обнял так крепко, что Брайан задумался, не пытается ли тот уберечь его от распада на части. Он чувствовал лицо Вонпиля рядом, его костлявые ноги, переплетённые со своими. Его трясло, и Брайан не просил этого, правда. Поэтому он вжался в Вонпиля сильнее, спрятал лицо в его угловатом плече, пытаясь этим объятием сказать всё, что не смог. Дже молча накрыл их обоих своими руками. И они безмолвно стояли так, пока в комнату не начал пробираться холод.   
Той ночью Вонпиль уснул на кровати Брайана, как и был — в одежде, которая, по предположению Брайана, была для рабочего собеседования. Брайан проскользнул в чистую, пустую комнату Сонджина и Джунхёка, попытался разобраться в том, что могло произойти. Он достал из кармана измятую тетрадь и излил всё горе, одиночество и сожаления на одну из страниц.  
Брайан уснул на кровати, которая когда-то принадлежала Джунхёку. Даже если ему и снилось что-то, то он не запомнил. 

Вечером Брайан вспомнил утреннюю суматоху: Дже, проснувшись, ударился в панику из-за его отсутствия, и Вонпиль, спотыкаясь, прибежал в комнату Сонджина, где и обнаружил Брайана, правда принял его за Джунхёка поначалу. Сказанное прошлым вечером крутилось в голове весь день, и в эту ночь у Брайана вряд ли бы получилось уснуть легко — и кого вообще пытается одурачить, он в подобном состоянии находится последнюю пару лет. И так будет продолжаться, пока всё не встанет на свои места.   
Спина Дже показалась ещё более костлявой, когда он коснулся её пальцами. Наверное, это был самый близкий момент по отношению к Дже, не считая дружеских вольностей, когда закидывал руку ему на плечо. Или вот как накануне: руки Дже обвивали его с Вонпилем, а сам он пытался скрыть свои мокрые от слёз очки.  
Брайан не просил прощения. Он не хотел давать Дже ни единого шанса простить его, потому что тот был прав. Он был таким же ублюдком, как и Джунхёк, если не хуже. Так быстро выбросить хорошие воспоминания и, наверняка, лучшее время жизни просто потому, что никак не удавалось смириться с тем фактом, что его в очередной раз бросили.  
И Дже не простит его. Но, когда на следующее утро Брайан опять проснулся не в своей кровати, солнечный свет струился через окно, а Дже всё ещё был рядом. 

Не прошло и двух дней, как он познакомил Брайана с Доуном.

**Вонпиль**

Однажды, когда им было по двенадцать лет, Джунхёк стукнул Вонпиля локтём, потому что тот назвал его авторскую песню в духе Моцарта "плохой". В те времена у Джунхёка были худые, похожие на лапшу руки с длинными пальцами, которые скользили по клавишам фортепиано, как жучки волосатыми лапками по покрытой мхом поверхности фонтана в парке, возле которого жил Вонпиль. По правде говоря, удар Джунхёка не был болезненным, Вонпиль лишь вздрогнул от удивления и разразился смехом, потому что Джунхёково _“это серьёзно, Вонпиль!”_ сопровождалось дёргающимися в улыбке губами.  
Десять лет спустя Джунхёк нанёс Вонпилю ещё один удар. Тощие руки Джунхёка всё ещё смахивали на лапшу, его длинные пальцы скользили по клавишам фортепиано, но Вонпилю было уже не до смеха. Вместо этого он проводил в кровати весь день, выбираясь только на занятия, но в итоге забил и на это, лелеял почерневший ушиб в области живота, свернувшись в клубок в месяцами не стиранной постели.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джинён, пробудив его со сна, в который удалось провалиться. Вонпиль сморгнул пелену с глаз, но ему всё ещё казалось, что тонет. Руку с телефоном он спрятал под подушку так, что она онемела и ощущалась отдельно от всего тела.   
_Только не говори, что не предчувствовал этого._ Едва вспыхнул экран, единственным, что у Вонпиля застыло перед глазами, было лишь сообщение Джунхёка. Всего два слова — и маленькие иконки людей, прочитавших их. Он задумался, что же чувствовали остальные. Дже, наверное, был зол. Брайан разочарован. Сонджин и то, и другое, хотя больше разочарован, чем зол, а ещё взволнован. Вонпиль не знал, что он чувствует. И не знал, что должен чувствовать.   
Он заёрзал под покрывалом.  
— Я в порядке.  
Джинён осторожно взглянул на него со своего места на полу. И наверняка не поверил ни единому слову.   
— Мне кажется, это просто простуда.  
Джинён поднял бровь.  
— Уже завтра я буду в порядке, — продолжал настаивать Вонпиль, и подушка приглушила его слова. Звучало так, будто он пытался заверить самого себя в том, что будет в порядке после сообщения Джунхёка и уведомления Сонджина, что первого и след простыл в их общей комнате.   
Он слегка коснулся живота, где вроде не было физического вреда, но продолжало болеть. В этот раз Джунхёк его даже не тронул. Но Вонпиль чувствовал себя так, будто из него вышибли дух.

Вонпиль знал Джунхёка задолго до того, как присоединился к группе. Они ходили в одну и ту же музыкальную школу в начальных классах, как-то встретились за кулисами перед летним отчётным выступлением Вонпиля, когда тот случайно пролил фруктовый сок на ноты Джунхёка. К счастью, это произошло после номера, но утрата была так велика, что родители Вонпиля заставили его извиниться.  
И хотя в средней и старшей школе дороги разошлись, они продолжали проводить вместе случайные выходные, а то и целое жаркое лето. Папа Джунхёка привозил сына к Вонпилю домой, это было в двадцати минутах езды, и дни были наполнены игрой в плейстейшн или просмотром мультиков по телевизору. Иногда они разговаривали, обычно между играми и во время беглого просмотра каналов, или когда кто-то поднимался, чтобы сходить в ванную комнату. Но если спросить Вонпиля, о чём были их разговоры, он бы и не вспомнил. Те слова затерялись в дымке адской жары или спрятались в каденциях от учителя фортепиано.  
Однако Вонпиль хорошо запомнил, как родители Джунхёка подарили тому на шестнадцатилетие цифровое пианино. Именно тогда Джунхёк признался, что хочет состоять в группе.  
Вонпиль растерялся.  
— Почему ты не хочешь быть солистом? — однажды спросил он во время игры в баскетбол на площадке в парке. Джунхёк прицелился в кольцо и промазал. Нахмурившись, он передал мяч, липкий от грязи и пота с ладоней, Вонпилю.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел солирующего клавишника? — переспросил Джунхёк.  
Вонпиль задумался, пока вёл мяч.  
— Пол Маккартни иногда играет на пианино.  
Джунхёк фыркнул. По мнению Вонпиля, это была не самая приятная его привычка.   
— _Иногда._ — Он потянулся, чтобы увести мяч от умиротворённого дрибблинга Вонпиля. — Пири, мы постоянно играем на пианино.  
В итоге, оба поступили в один университет, хотя прошло уже больше полутора лет с последней встречи. И при этом они не перестали быть друзьями, по крайней мере, так казалось Вонпилю. Продолжали поздравлять друг друга на Фейсбуке сообщениями с непримечательными фотографиями с музыкальных прослушиваний — улыбающийся рот Джунхёка был набит скобами, а волосы Вонпиля торчали во все стороны. Периодически Вонпиль отправлял Джунхёку полезную информацию по университетам. Больше было похоже на то, что тяжесть реальности и ответственность отдалили их друг от друга, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока мама не предложила ему пообедать вместе с Джунхёком, что напомнило о ленивых, совместно проведённых летних днях. 

Вонпиль полагал, что синтезатор свёл их обратно.  
Он стоял покинутым и припавшим пылью в углу комнаты, которую Вонпиль делил вместе с парнем по имени Джинён. Вонпиль привязался к нему мгновенно, ещё во время переписки до заселения. Вонпиль привёз синтезатор с собой отнюдь не потому, что рассчитывал на неожиданное сообщение от Джунхёка с предложением присоединиться к его группе. Нет — из-за того, что родители ненавидели инструмент, и Вонпиль опасался, что по возвращению домой выяснится, что его выкинули, едва он выехал из комнаты.  
Это была довольно двойственная ситуация. Родители Вонпиля одобряли игру Баха или Генделя на подержанном фортепиано в гостиной с редким чередованием на популярные на радио песни. И при этом очень противились трате крупной суммы на синтезатор из денег, подаренных на пятнадцатилетие. Вонпиль приобрёл его, по большей части, из юношеского бунтарского порыва, мать смотрела на инструмент так же, как на переполненный мусорный бак.   
И только Джунхёк одобрил покупку, присвистнув от восхищения, когда зашёл к нему позже.  
— Это мегакруто, — сказал тогда шестнадцатилетний Джунхёк, и Вонпиль был этим вполне доволен.   
Вероятно, двадцатилетний Джунхёк всё ещё считал синтезатор крутым, потому что спустя две недели после начала первого семестра Вонпиль обнаружил себя рядом с Джунхёком в дверном проёме обшарпанного подвала, где три парня пугающе настраивали инструменты.  
— О, — басист взглянул на него первым, откинув волосы с лица. — Кто это?   
— Парень, который играет на синтезаторе, я о нём говорил, — ответил Джунхёк. С трудом выпутав свои провода, он подключил цифровое пианино. Высокий парень с громадными очками на пол-лица, чьи провода как раз оказались перемешанными с джунхёковыми, крикнул _”эй, эй, эй!”_ когда Джунхёк небрежно бросил ему освободившиеся концы. — Ничего, если он посидит на репетиции и понаблюдает?   
Третий музыкант, сидящий на табурете в центре комнаты, изучая свою подключенную акустическую гитару, развернулся и взмахом руки пригласил Вонпиля внутрь. У него был большой нос и дружелюбная улыбка, и Вонпиль старался не наступить на провода, раскиданные по полу.   
— Да, без проблем, — послышалось приветливо, но Вонпиля не покидало чувство, что именно этот парень здесь всем заправляет.   
Вместо “посиди, послушай нас и реши, хочешь ли ты присоединиться”, это больше походило на “ты уже часть группы, подумай, куда можно вставить синтезатор, чтобы вывести аранжировку на новый уровень”. Когда все выжидающе уставились на Вонпиля после пары мелодий, тот лишь похлопал в неловкой тишине.   
Очкастый парень вздохнул первым.   
— Джунхёк, ты говорил, что он умеет играть на синтезаторе? — спросил он, выскользнув из-под ремня и поставив гитару на самодельную подставку из-под обуви. — У него вообще есть инструмент?  
Вонпиль моргнул, хлопая ушами. Большеносый перебил возможное продолжение от Очкастого.  
— Он имеет в виду, что первое правило группы — у тебя должен быть свой инструмент, — начал он. — Мы все на мели, поэтому не можем купить тебе синтезатор, даже если ты умеешь играть…  
Вонпиль моргнул ещё раз. И ещё.  
— Погодите, — начал он, убедившись, что Большеносик окончательно умолк. — Значит ли это, что я в группе?  
Басист растерянно нахмурил брови и взглянул на Джунхёка. Очкастый посмотрел на Джунхёка. Большеносик тоже смотрел на Джунхёка. Джунхёк смотрел на пианино.   
— А ты не знал? — Большеносик рассмеялся. Это немного разрядило обстановку, пока Вонпиль не придумал ничего лучше, чем искренне и решительно протянуть _не-а._  
И опять воцарилась тишина.  
— Ладно, это неловко, — подметил Очкастый.  
Именно так Вонпиль попал в группу.

После пары переписок в групповом чате, множества вопросительных взглядов Джинёна и вопросов, в порядке ли Вонпиль, репетиции отменили на неделю. Решение казалось здравым: приближалась сессия, и кто-то собирался зубрить всю ночь (обычно Брайан, который едва спал), несмотря на подставу со стороны Джунхёка. Вонпиль не занимался вообще, вместо этого он постоянно дремал на кровати Джинёна, потому что его собственная только усиливала страх, который появился как раз в тот день, когда он пялился на сообщение Джунхёка, пока перед глазами не поплыло.  
Жизнь продолжается. Он ходил на занятия, читал сообщения родителей, полные волнения о подходящих стажировках, и соответствующе отвечал на них, обедал вместе с Джинёном и Джексоном. И в кои-то веки не думал о группе. Вместо гнева, или что там считается первой стадией горя, Вонпиль чувствовал лишь оцепенение и принятие всей той рутины, что облегчала его жизнь.  
Уход Джунхёка был вполне разумным поступком, как логичное завершение неправильно построенного, и от того разрушенного здания, которому просто суждено было развалиться. Возможно, это не имело смысла для Дже, чьи обычно своеобразные шутки в групповом чате превратились в пассивную агрессию с упоминанием Джунхёка, или даже для Сонджина, который сказал: “Я не понимаю, почему это произошло.” В любом случае, в чате царило напряженное молчание. В тот первый день Вонпиль написал: “мне кажется, я знаю, почему” одиннадцать раз, из которых десять удалил. Сообщение продолжало висеть в строке ввода, но Вонпиль решил, что лучше оставит своё мнение при себе.  
Джунхёк желал большего, чем они могли дать ему. Вонпиль вспомнил все те ночи, когда сам уходил в общежитие, а Джунхёк оставался за пианино, набрасывая мелодии и аккорды, сочиняя музыку, и все те случаи, когда он, нахмурившись, смотрел на Вонпиля и спрашивал: _“разве ты не хочешь, чтобы это вышло за рамки простого увлечения в институте?”_ Это не была чья-то личная вина, и не имело значения, как сильно они старались сгладить недопонимания. Просто Джунхёк знал, чего хочет именно он, и знал, что Вонпиль, Дже, Сонджин и Брайан не могут это дать, и поэтому ушёл.  
И нет, больно не было. Первые пару дней Вонпиль чувствовал себя покинутым — после всех тех лет знакомства, Джунхёк даже не предупредил, прежде чем полностью исчезнуть из его жизни. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что Вонпиль даже задумался, не вообразил ли он их близость, были ли они вообще друзьями. Вспоминал время, когда они обсуждали самые потаенные страхи о будущем, как постепенно отдалялись друг от друга, как Джунхёк съязвил на просьбу Вонпиля сдвинуть репетицию на час из-за сессии. Всё это, вкупе с внезапным исчезновением Джунхёка, породило тревожное чувство отчуждённости, и подсознательно Вонпилю начало казаться, что он ни для кого не был достаточно хорош. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать работать над этим?  
Брайан смотрел с нечитаемым выражением лица, и гитара Сонджина, зажатая между его рукой и бедром, была свидетелем их неловкости. Не то, чтобы им было неловко в обычное время. Но это был далеко не лучший день. Объективно и субъективно, это был худший день для работы над новой аранжировкой.   
Дата была выбрана пару недель назад, до подкинутой Джунхёком бомбы в виде ухода, потому что это был редкий случай, когда их свободное расписание совпадало. И, что удивительно, Брайан, несмотря на бессмысленность происходящего, продолжал регулярно ходить на репетиции и настаивал, что они должны продолжать видеться, хоть и лишились клавишника. Вонпиль не нашёл лучшего занятия и, при всём желании избежать репетиции, лгать никогда не умел.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — настороженно спросил Брайан, и никогда прежде он не выглядел настолько напряжённым. — Мы почти закончили, — добавил он, листая тетрадь с нотными набросками, будто так придавал весомость своим словам. Они продвинулись только на две страницы.  
Если Брайан, которого Вонпиль считал самым отходчивым среди пятерых, нет, _четырёх_ , был настолько зациклен на уходе Джунхёка, то как же тогда справлялись Дже и Сонджин?  
— Хочешь обсудить? — предложил Вонпиль, обхватывая руку Брайана своей. Тот не отстранился и не закричал сердито _“зачем, Вонпиль, зачеееем”_ , как это делал Дже, не зачитал длинную нотацию о том, что пусанские мужчины не ввязываются в сложную область “чувств”, как это сделал бы Сонджин, хотя именно Сонджин обычно был инициатором всех обнимашек между ними. Поэтому Вонпилю казалось, что всё не так плохо, как могло быть.  
Брайан позволил обнимать себя, а сам постукивал карандашом по вырванным нотным листам, и условная тишина прерывалась ритмичными резкими звуками.   
— Нет, — ответил Брайан после длительного раздумывания. Он нарочито внимательно взглянул на нотные листы. Вонпиль проследовал за его взглядом и уставился с такой силой, что музыка отпечаталась на сетчатке его глаз.  
— В смысле. — Брайан начал ещё раз, пока Вонпиль небрежно чёркал идеи на полях. — О, боже, — вздохнул он и провёл рукой по волосам. Вместе с тем зацепил несколько листов, и те рассыпались по полу. — Я даже не знаю, что сказать.   
Вонпиль задумался о всей той неопределенности и двойственности чувств, что поглотили его.   
— Ага, — сказал он, пытаясь отыскать нужные слова. И они рассыпались под пальцами точно так же, как нотные листы по полу. — Я тоже. 

Хотя Вонпиль был самым младшим, он отличался относительно спокойным нравом. Сонджин принимал большинство решений, Дже и Брайан вставляли замечания, Джунхёк обиженно сидел в углу комнаты наедине со своим цифровым пианино, если его предложения не принимались, ну и Вонпиль. Обычно Вонпиль просто подходил и обнимал того, кто ему позволял, пока они с серьезным видом обсуждали оргвопросы.  
Сонджин написал ему заранее. Что-то вроде _“эй, я хочу предложить тебе взять партии пианино, ты как с этим?”_. Сонджин был хорошим и верным, в отличие от Джунхёка, в ошибочной надёжности которого они были так уверены, как подметил Дже.   
Вонпилю льстило подобного рода доверие. Это было довольно логичное решение, учитывая, что Вонпиль и Джунхёк встретились как раз на занятиях по фортепиано много лет назад. Но также это было довольно рискованно — он месяцами не прикасался к пианино, а когда всё-таки сделал это, пальцы не скользили так же, как Джунхёка. А что, если Вонпилю тоже взбредёт в голову уйти через несколько дней?  
Не то, чтобы он собирался. Но это показывало, сколь сильно ему доверяли — остаться, не уступать Джунхёку и ходить на репетиции. Вонпиль хотел бы так же сильно верить в себя, как верили в него, в его страсть к группе, хотел бы потратить всю ночь на написание музыки вместо подготовки к следующему экзамену. Хотел верить в то, что он приложил все усилия, чтобы заставить Джунхёка остаться, в то, что достоин стать гордостью родителей.   
_“Ладно”,_ — ответил Вонпиль, чувствуя себя вяло и, неожиданно, очень и очень устало. 

Дже отмахнулся от него на следующей репетиции, когда Вонпиль прижался к нему боком на диване.  
— Вонпиль, нет, — отказал с каменным выражением лица, и Вонпиль лишь удивленно моргнул в ответ. Они молча переглядывались какое-то время, пока Дже, нахмурившись, не отвёл взгляд. — Разве ты не видишь, что прямо сейчас я занят?   
Вонпиль по-детски поцеловал его в щёку и отпрыгнул в поисках новой цели, а Дже тем временем издавал громкий _брезгливо_ -шутливый звук. Брайан наблюдал за ними с привычным раздражением, но удовлетворение мелькнуло на его лице, когда Вонпиль, наконец, обратил на него внимание. Где-то глубоко внутри Вонпиль был уверен, что Дже любит его. И столь же сильно он был уверен, что Дже любит Брайана больше.   
От бездействия Вонпиль начинал нервничать. Он положил подбородок на плечо Сонджина, который попытался отмахнуться от него, прежде чем вернуться обратно к гитаре. Не объяснить, почему ему нравилось касаться рук людей или приобнимать их за плечи, почему его ладони всегда были наготове, чтобы инициировать “дай пять”, и откуда у него была привычка постукивать ногой, когда сидел. Вонпиль всё равно пристроился у плеча Сонджина, и тот капитулировал без малейшего протеста.   
В тот день мучительное ощущение непродуктивности изводило Вонпиля больше обычного — часом ранее ему пришлось давать матери отпор на её волнения _“ты уже начал искать работу, подумай про лето, задумайся о своём будущем”_ , и он гораздо быстрее обычного впал в тревожное состояние. Даже если парни и заметили, что Вонпиль излишне резво переключался между объятиями со спины с Брайаном на тычки длинных ног Дже, щёлкал челюстью на плече Сонджина, никто ничего не сказал по этому поводу.   
Дело в том, что он вовсе не искал работу, задумывался о лете не больше, чем о времени со взмывающей до небес температурой, и будущее Вонпиля продолжало представляться чудовищно туманным пузырём. Вместо этого он размышлял о том, как не думать о Джунхёке. Вонпиль с остекленевшим взглядом тряс ногой так быстро, что это походило на взмахи крыльев колибри.  
Когда бы у Вонпиля ни появлялась настоятельная необходимость что-то сделать, он всегда это связывал с родителями и их настойчивым желания добра. Возможно, сбой случился в средней школе, когда какой-то третьеклассник сказал, что Вонпиль ел слишком медленно во время первого ланча в кафетерии. А может, вообще во время игры на фортепиано, когда ему было семь лет. Прежний учитель всегда хвалил, а потом мать перевела его в класс, где преподаватель кричал на первоклассников. Вонпиля больше никогда не хвалили.   
И, возможно, именно поэтому Вонпиль находился в онемевшем состоянии, когда стоял за цифровым пианино Джунхёка — единственным, что осталось после него. Прямо как нога, без доступа крови, на которой сидели слишком долго. Он не репетировал самостоятельно, вместо этого занявшись научно-исследовательской работой. И это было очевидно, когда Вонпиль слишком много раз неверно выбивал аккорды, так что не получалось смотреть сквозь пальцы.  
— Эй, — он подошёл к Сонджину после того, как Дже и Брайан смылись на быстрый перекус. Сонджин отвлёкся от упаковывания гитары в чехол, проделывая всё любящими и бережными движениями. Вонпиль вспомнил о том, как сам мягко, но небрежно запихнул покинутое цифровое пианино Джунхёка обратно в шкаф. — Прошу прощения за сегодня.  
Сонджин нахмурил брови.  
− Что ты имеешь в виду? — он был искренне растерян. Вонпиль проследовал за Сонджином до шкафа, куда Дже и Брайан уже сложили свои гитары с усилителями, и поставил инструмент у стены.   
В этот раз растерялся уже Вонпиль.  
— Я наделал кучу ошибок, — разъяснил он. — Я буду более сосредоточен в следующий раз, обещаю.  
Сонджин улыбнулся и покачал головой. Твёрдая рука сжала плечо Вонпиля.   
— О чём ты говоришь, Пири? — рассмеялся он, будто Вонпиль сейчас сказал ключевую реплику шутки, которую сам не догнал. — Ты был великолепен, как всегда.  
Вонпиль едва улыбнулся. Нервная энергия зловеще закружилась внутри него пуще прежнего. 

Через несколько дней Сонджин вернулся домой в Пусан. Он написал каждому в индивидуальном порядке, и, будь это обычный случай, Вонпиль бы верил в его возвращение, но после ухода Джунхёка он уже не был так уверен. Когда Джинён спросил его о репетиции, Вонпиль ответил _“отменили”_ так равнодушно, как только мог, и Джинён не мог не заметить, что отсутствие игры на инструменте оказывало негативное воздействие на психику его друга.  
Группа должна была быть частью студенческой жизни. Стать занятием для забавы и снятия напряжения, или редкого стресса, особенно когда Джунхёк, запыхавшись, врывался в репетиционную и на последнем издыхании рассказывал о возможных концертах и конкурсах. Некоторые песни Вонпиля были полной дуростью — текст одной из них, написанной на пару с Брайаном, состоял лишь из _пошло всё нахер_ и сопровождался сокрушительным гитарным соло Дже, а остальные были эмоциональными отдушинами. Какие-то из них были броскими поп-мелодиями, которые Вонпиль мурлыкал дни напролёт до того, что даже Джинён заучивал их на память.   
Проблема в том, что это никогда не было “просто на студенческое время”. Репетиции ночь напролёт, еда на вынос на грязном полу, чьё-то (наверняка Джунхёка) предложение сделать из этого карьеру и зарабатывать на игре в клубах, пока кое-кто (Сонджин) не говорил, что Вонпиль ещё недостаточно взрослый, чтобы ходить туда. Смеяться над чем-то, сказанным в половину третьего ночи, на грани сознания. Хохотать, потому что Вонпиль был счастлив находиться с ними, но при этом напуган, потому что записывал ноты прямо на полях лекции по возврату налога на прибыль.  
Если бы Вонпиль был лучше, он бы наверняка задумался о том, чтобы стать музыкантом. Но это казалось настолько недостижимой мечтой, что он всегда опасался гнаться за ней после стольких лет нахождения среди людей, работающих с девяти до пяти. Проблема была в том, что насколько бы чужеродной не казалась эта мечта, Вонпиль никогда не мог её отпустить, и именно сейчас он застрял, бегая в узком туннеле реальности с маленьким бумажным змеем в руках, сотканным из его грёз.   
А теперь Сонджин, Сонджин, который всегда молча брал на себя ответственность, тот, кто сжимал плечо Вонпиля и убеждал _“ты хорошо справился”_ , ушёл. Вонпиль чувствовал, как змей распадается прямо у него в руках. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать облегчение из-за того, что за него сделали выбор, в Вонпиле была лишь незаполненная пустота и опасение в духе _а-что-если_ двадцать лет спустя после работы он однажды наткнётся на играющую в баре группу и пожалеет.   
Они все понимали, что конец близок. Вонпиль подумывал спросить, чтобы удостовериться, чтобы в каком-то смысле закрыть уже этот вопрос. Но затем он вспомнил о сообщении Джунхёка, состоящем из двух слов.   
Бумажный змей упал на землю.

— Итак, чем вы увлекаетесь?  
Вонпилю уже задавал этот вопрос отец на каком-то празднике, когда решил устроить своеобразное собеседование. Отец тогда вернулся к карточкам с подсказками и безмолвно прошептал: _“побольше энтузиазма”._  
Проблема была в том, что у Вонпиля отсутствовал этот самый энтузиазм. Он попал на собеседование через какого-то друга Джексона, иностранного студента Марка, и дядя его приятеля сумел подёргать за кое-какие ниточки для Вонпиля. И хоть он хотел быть в восторге от возможности, но не получалось. Вонпиль сидел в стороне и тряс ногой с надеждой, что сможет обернуть некоторые вопросы интервьюера в свою пользу.  
Первая девушка отлично говорила. Она была убедительна и привлекала к себе внимание искренностью. Строгие брюки отлично подчеркивали линию её лодыжек. Вонпиль перевёл взгляд на свои штаны, которые были чуть длиннее нужного и заходили на каблук. Всё, что девушка говорила, влетало в одно ухо и вылетало в другое, пока Вонпиль раздумывал, насколько важную роль играет одежда для интервьюера.   
Парень рядом был предельно серьёзен. Он монотонно бубнил, но Вонпиль думал, что вряд ли это специально. Существовало множество вещей, неподвластных контролю. Вонпиль не мог повлиять на уход Джунхёка, отъезд Сонджина в Пусан и игнорирование со стороны Дже и Брайана. Вонпиль ничего не мог поделать с чувством отчуждения во время игры на старом пианино Джунхёка, со звонками родителей посреди репетиции, который сопровождались нотациями _“найди уже факультатив, который определит твоё будущее”_ , хоть они и желали добра. Он не мог справиться с сонливостью на лекции по финансам и снами о новых аранжировках и мелодиях, и их пятерых, стоящих в свете прожекторов, с улыбками на лице после отыгранного сета.  
— Ким Вонпиль.   
Вонпиль поднял взгляд. Его нога больше не тряслась. Вместо ответа, который от него желали услышать, в мыслях Вонпиля был лишь момент первой гармонии с Сонджином и его головокружительная улыбка. Просьба Дже прикоснуться к синтезатору один раз и кивок, смешанный с восторженным _офигеть,_ отчего Вонпиль оказался на седьмом небе. Написание текстов с Брайаном, смех над очередной глупой затеей, чтобы избавиться от писательского блока. Джунхёк и тот первый раз, когда он привёл в репетиционную со словами “это отличные парни, ты прекрасно играешь на синтезаторе, мы будем самой лучшей группой”.  
Вонпиль вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штаны. Хорошо проглаженные и по дресс-коду. Он машинально задумался о том, как же ненавидит, как они сидят и осозналЖ это было отнюдь не то, чего он хотел.  
Чего он действительно хотел, так это группу, свою группу, разваленную или нет, и скользить по клавишам пианино Джунхёка, пока в два часа ночи не поступит предложение разойтись. Джунхёк, может, и ушёл. Но Вонпиль, Вонпиль был готов приложить все чёртовы усилия, чтобы держаться до конца.  
— Прошу прощения, — семь пар глаз растерянно уставились на него. — Не думаю, что у меня достаточно рвения к этой работе. — Он резко встал, и стул скрипнул. — Спасибо, что уделили мне время, — добавил он, прежде чем выйти за дверь и позволить ей захлопнуться за ним.

Всю дорогу до комнаты Брайана и Дже Вонпиль бежал. К моменту, когда он замер у двери, по спине под рубашкой катился пот, а штаны прилипли к коже. И только потянувшись к ручке, он осознал, что слёзы застилают глаза, а видел он всё как в тумане.   
Он распахнул дверь. Дже держал Брайана за щиколотку. Брайан рукой слепо нашаривал тетрадь с написанными текстами, которая оказалась как раз у ног Вонпиля.   
Мир замер в тот момент. Они дерутся, возникла мысль в голове Вонпиля. Почему они дерутся?   
_“Слишком поздно,_ — твердила какая-то часть его, — _они все ненавидят друг друга. Вы все ненавидите друг друга. Разворачивайся и беги, беги отсюда”_  
Но ведь здесь песни, в тетради с погнутой обложкой и вырванными листами, и какая-то часть нотных записей была разбросана по всему полу. Вонпиль поднял тетрадь и принялся баюкать её в руках.   
— Хён? — сказал он бесцветным и дрожащим голосом. — Хён, что ты делаешь?  
Кажется, Брайан вышел из ступора. Его трясло, как и Вонпиля. Едва извинение сорвалось с губ, казалось, внутри Дже также что-то разбилось. Всё, чего хотел Вонпиль — чтобы Сонджин вернулся, чтобы они опять были в порядке, не дрались и попытались собраться воедино даже без Джунхёка, поэтому он сгрёб Брайана в объятия и мысленно молил _пожалуйста_ опять и опять  
Спустя минуту Вонпиль почувствовал давление очков Дже возле лба и его длинные руки, обвивающие их с Брайаном. Последний продолжал просить прощения, а Вонпиль — плакать, но в тот момент был абсолютно неважен уход Джунхёка, что Вонпиль не умеет играть на цифровом пианино так хорошо, как хотел бы, и что Сонджин не может присоединиться к их групповым объятиям прямо сейчас.   
Всё, что имело значение — общее тепло их тел. Рваное дыхание было единственным, что нарушало тишину. Они пытались собрать по кусочкам всё воедино. И Вонпиль не мог просить большего. 

Вонпиль проснулся в три часа ночи на кровати Брайана с явным ощущением чего-то незавершённого. Он нашёл номер Сонджина в телефоне и отправил сообщение с надеждой, что оно передаст весь спектр чувств от Сеула в Пусан.   
Вот и всё. Чувствуя себя удовлетворённым и сонным, Вонпиль зарылся ещё сильнее в покрывало Брайана и прикрыл глаза, мечтая о возвращении Сонджина. 

 

**Дже**

Дже прекрасно осознавал, что группа — это всего лишь группа, и в масштабах Вселенной они представляют собой крошечные пылинки, барахтающиеся в бесконечно огромном пространстве, и все их размолвки и ссоры не стоят практически ничего на шкале истории от начала времён. И всё же у Дже… имелась парочка заскоков (“Всего парочка?!” — непременно бы переспросил Брайан), один из которых состоял в том, что он действительно терпеть не мог, когда его бросали.  
И тут это “я ухожу” от Джунхёка.  
В шестом классе Дже довелось пережить нечто под названием “C.A.R.E: Connections Are Required [for] Everyone”. Под этим аляповатым акронимом, сложно поддающимся пониманию, крылась программа, получившая широкий отклик у богатых мамаш Южной Калифорнии, которые уже не знали, что им делать с их ненаглядными чадами, тянущимися покурить траву вместе с восьмиклассниками за супермаркетом у школы. Дже просиживал там штаны, потому как мать никак не могла забирать его раньше четырёх и… в общем, неважно. Детям несли полную пургу. Отчасти, это, наверное, как-то объяснялось тем, что заправляла всем одна из мамаш (типичная представительница класса белых англо-саксонских протестантов) на пару с учителем математики, с которым она, возможно, спала, но Дже начал подозревать об этом уже значительно позже, оглядываясь назад с высоты своих лет…  
Короче, суть в том, что одно из высказываний, услышанных в те времена, то и дело всплывало в голове по поводу и без. Например, когда Джунхёк столь услужливо уведомил всех в групповом чате о своём уходе.  
“Иногда люди уходят, потому что их пугает количество усилий, которые придётся приложить для того, чтобы остаться”, — первым делом промелькнуло у Дже.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он поделился этой мыслью с Брайаном, а тот даже не шелохнулся, не удостоил Дже и взглядом со своей кровати, где лежал, уткнувшись в стену.  
— Думаешь, это тот случай? — спросил он.  
— Эмпатия, слышал о таком?  
— Я бы сказал — отрицание.  
— Прорицание? Гадание на будущее? — пошутил Дже, но Брайан уже заткнул уши наушниками.

В C.A.R.E. любили подчёркивать важность налаживания семейных отношений, что забавно, учитывая, как там у самих взрослых с этим обстояли дела. Даже спустя несколько дней после того, как Джунхёк объявил о своей отставке, та фраза всё продолжала свербеть в мозгу Дже, и вот он начал раздумывать над этим. Семейные отношения. У них ведь с ребятами тоже было что-то весьма близкое к данному понятию.  
— Ты раньше играл в группе? — при первой встрече спросил его Брайан, разглядывая стоявшую в углу гитару.  
Дже тогда было девятнадцать лет, и он отчаянно нуждался в друзьях в этой стране, которая могла бы считаться его родиной, вот только 95,3% времени он чувствовал себя так, будто попал в какое-то Зазеркалье. Моргнув, он пожал плечами.  
— Было дело, но как-то не срослось. Думаю, может, из меня выйдет неплохой соло-певец и сочинитель песен? Не уровня Адама Левина, но, может, кто-то вроде Эда Ширана?  
Брайан наконец отлепил взгляд от гитары и перевёл его на Дже. Тот был высоким, но держался прямо, не сутулился, а руки сложил в карманы светлых разодранных джинс.  
— Знаешь, я всегда хотел попробовать себя в группе.  
Наверное, Дже был идиотом, а, может, это всё результат промывки мозгов в C.A.R.E, но он последовал за этим дурнем в ту самую ГРУППУ, которая была вот настолько близка его сердцу, и безо всяких там романтических мытарств.  
Как-то летом, год или два назад, они сидели все вместе и сочиняли песни, пока однажды Джунхёк не заявился с новостью, что выбил им участие в мероприятии, которое на деле вылилось в выступление перед детишками в местной библиотеке. Джунхёк всегда искал им возможность показать себя, и, сказать по правде, это была одна из его лучших находок. Все впятером они притащились в ту библиотеку, только чтобы на собственном опыте убедиться, что, дети, конечно любят музыку, но, оставшись без присмотра, вспоминают о приверженности культу хаоса. Сонджин прилежно продолжал играть, даже когда какой-то ребёнок лепил ему на голове ирокез с помощью непонятной пастообразной массы…  
— О, смотрите, он всё ещё держится, — заметил Джунхёк, которого весьма забавляла вся эта ситуация.  
— Может, нам как-то помочь? — спросил Вонпиль. Их убежище на верху книжных стеллажей было достаточно высоко, чтобы маленькие пятилетние демоны не могли туда добраться.  
— Шутишь? — у Дже чуть глаза не полезли из орбит. — Да у Сонджина всё под контролем.  
— Кажется, я влюблён, — пошутил Брайан. Сонджин и не думал прекращать играть. Он здорово выглядел с этим своим новым ирокезом.  
Вот именно из-за таких воспоминаний Дже считал, что Джунхёк просто не мог так взять и бросить группу. Потому что были моменты, когда Дже чувствовал себя по-настоящему, безоговорочно счастливым. Бывало, ребята собирались все вместе в подвале в душные летние ночи, и, даже несмотря на комаров, залетавших на огонёк через открытые окна под самым потолком, Дже ощущал себя почти как дома. Он чувствовал принадлежность, будто вот и в самом деле нашёл своё место в жизни там, где в нём действительно нуждались, и всё такое прочее. Он мог только догадываться, что всё это значило для остальных, и не знал, по большей части, как выразить скопившееся на душе. Надрываясь в видавший виды микрофон, который Вонпиль добыл чёрт знает где, и ударяя по струнам гитары, Дже просто желал, чтобы такие моменты никогда не заканчивались.  
И Джунхёк ведь тоже разделял это чувство, не правда ли?

У Дже имелась парочка соображений насчёт причин ухода Джунхёка. У ребят случился спор где-то за несколько дней до этого. Вот как оно было: Джунхёк спросил, действительно ли можно рифмовать kiss и missed, а Дже с Брайаном просто не могли не откликнуться, как единственные люди в этой группе, кто отучился в полностью англоязычной школе. “Неточная рифма” — сказал Дже, а Брайан возразил, что они тут всё же не Эмили Дикинсон, и разве может рифма считаться неточной в случае, когда задействован дополнительный слог? Так они и препирались без особого толку, а потом проголодались, и мысли об ужине вытеснили всё остальное. Возвращаясь к тому дню, Дже вспоминал, что Джунхёк тогда досадливо насупился и всё продолжал устало потирать глаза, пока, наконец, не уткнулся в телефон с тяжёлым вздохом. Согласно теории Дже, Джунхёку поперёк горла встали их постоянные перебранки, возникающие при написании песен и стопорящие процесс. В итоге тот решил, что с него хватит, и ушёл искать других людей, которые действительно серьёзно относились к музыке (в словаре Дже они обзывались “напыщенными индюками”, но неважно). Сонджину эта теория случившегося нравилась больше остальных, Вонпиль тоже к ней склонился, хоть и с некоторыми поправками. Если бы кто спросил Дже, он бы ответил, что горой стоит именно за этот вариант.  
По другой теории всё было как-то связано с самим Дже, Джунхёком, Брайаном и всяким таким, что сложно выразить словами. Например, как-то они с Джунхёком на пару сочинили песню, а после представили её группе, и Брайан не разговаривал с Дже целых два дня. Или вот когда Дже с Джунхёком шли домой после того самого спора, который вроде как, предположительно, ранил трепетные творческие чувства последнего, накрапывал мелкий дождь, и они даже ни о чём таком не разговаривали особо, как вдруг под самый конец пути Джунхёк выдал что-то вроде: “Как думаешь, нам, наверное, не стоит ничего иного ожидать от будущего?”. Дже тогда не понял, что тот подразумевал этой фразой, да и сейчас не понимал. Хотел бы он вспомнить весь разговор в деталях, чтобы, возможно, найти какие-то зарытые глубинные смыслы и вывести для себя, наконец, почему Джунхёк не задержался с ними хотя бы до конца конкурса, на который сам же и подписал группу.

Уход Джунхёка тяжело ударил по Брайану.  
Ну, по всем вообще, так-то, но Дже жил с Брайаном, а теперь тот с ним не разговаривал и лишь испускал волны арктического холода при любых попытках завязать беседу на нейтральные темы. Дже это только ранило ещё глубже. Порой он вкидывал в общий чат какие-нибудь старые внутренние шутки, надеясь поднять всем настроение, но в какой-то момент Брайан ворвался в комнату с телефоном в руках и огорошил: “Ты в курсе, что это вообще-то Джунхёк сказал?”  
После этого Дже опустил руки.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — пожаловался он Чимин по дороге домой после пар. Стопка её учебников для первого курса упиралась ему в плечо. — Мы же группа, понимаешь? Но теперь это будто ничего и не значит.  
— Вы собираетесь сохранить группу? — спросила Чимин, глядя на него снизу-вверх.  
Дже задумался, погонял мысль в голове туда-сюда.  
— Не знаю, — наконец выдал он. Слова отдавали горечью на языке.

Через несколько дней после ухода Джунхёка, Сонджин попросил помочь навести порядок в подвале, где проходили репетиции. Дже согласился, потому как знал, что Вонпиль занят, а Брайан не в духе. Он понимал, что подписывается на охоту за тараканами (ну, серьёзно, Джунхёк мог бы хотя бы захватить с собой все свои вскрытые пачки с печеньем, раз уж решил, что ноги его тут больше не будет).  
Во время уборки Сонджин был не особо разговорчив. Дже не мог не начать размышлять о нём, о ситуации, в которой они все оказались. Он знал, что Сонджин чувствует на себе вину за случившееся, была у него такая нездоровая черта — записывать всё на свой счёт, даже те события, на которые он никак не мог повлиять. С точки зрения Дже, это был именно тот случай. Забавно, что даже не Сонджин придумал организовать группу, но в каком-то смысле она была его детищем в большей степени, чем для остальных.  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь участвовать в конкурсе? — спросил Дже. Слова, словно лёгкие пылинки, разлетелись по подвалу.  
Сонджин что-то уклончиво промычал. Дже вернулся к уборке.  
Сам он считал, что участие в конкурсе им необходимо. Сонджину нужна победа. Им всем не помешала бы, и Дже — не исключение. Ему хотелось доказать окружающим, а прежде — самому себе, что вся эта задумка с группой не обернулась пустой тратой времени, которое можно было использовать для рассылки резюме и собеседований на вакансию в дипломатической службе, на которую Дже вроде как метил. Но он ничего такого не делал, потому как был занят другим. Может, ему нужен был этот конкурс, чтобы доказать, что он не зря отдал этой группе своё сердце и душу.  
— Джунхёку следовало бы задать трёпку, — пробормотал он.  
— Трёпку? — переспросил Сонджин, и Дже осознал, что сказал это на английском. Чопорном английском, к тому же. Он решил не утруждаться объяснениями и продолжил наводить порядок.  
Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом. Немного странно, что Сонджин сам не дошёл это этой мысли. Дже даже задумался, что, может, он тут один такой, кому не плевать на причины ухода Джунхёка.  
В этот момент он укрепился в своём решении. Дже найдёт Джунхёка, и если не сможет приволочь его обратно за шкирку, то оставит в покое, но не раньше, чем выпытает причину.  
Уже на следующий день Сонджин купил билет до Пусана.  
Вздохнув, Дже взялся отслеживать местоположение Джунхёка по постам в инстаграме.

Джунхёка оказалось не так уж трудно выследить: чувак был тем ещё нарциссистом с нездоровой тягой к модным сетям кофеен, принимавшим завлекательный облик местечковых кафе, за душой которых, однако, стоял лишь обман от крупных корпораций. Где-то с месяц назад, когда всё ещё было хорошо и гладко, Дже с Брайаном провели ночь в прокрастинации и перерыли кучу ненужной информации в интернете, что вылилось в своеобразный протест против власть имущих, которые не являлись злодеями в конкретно данной истории, но, по мнению Дже, всё равно имели к ней отношение. Если бы Джунхёк мог ценить простые местечковые, лишённые всякого гламура кафе, может, он бы больше дорожил их простой местечковой, лишённой всякого гламура группой. Ну вот что-то в этом духе.  
Дже вернулся в комнату за деньгами на проезд и застал Брайана за попыткой уничтожить все свои творения.  
— Брайан, нет! — вскричал Дже и бросился на него. Завязалась борьба. Объективно Брайан был сильнее, но в этот раз Дже действовал под влиянием волевого импульса. Ему удалось обездвижить Брайана, лишив его возможности продолжить начатое.  
— Слезь с меня, — злобно шикнул тот куда-то ему в плечо. — Всё кончено, для всех нас. Это конец.  
Дже отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, стараясь не ослаблять хватку. Он плохо представлял себе, что творилось в голове Брайана. Обычно того было не так уж трудно прочесть, но сейчас на поверхность вырвалось что-то глубинное, чему Дже никак не мог подобрать определения (и сомневался, что когда-либо сможет).  
— Нам не конец, — взревел он, надеясь вбить это Брайану в самую подкорку. — Даже не думал, что именно ты так быстро сдашься, чёрт побери.  
Все слова, что посыпались из Брайана потом, больно жалили, оставляя после себя гнойные нарывы. Дже маленькими порциями пропускал через себя фразы вроде: “мы сошлись и подружились только из-за Джунхёка”, “можешь вернуться обратно к своим помыслам о сольной карьере” и “мне теперь на всё плевать”. Грязь и мусор всплыли на поверхность. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что, оказывается, под беззаботной натурой Брайана скрывался самый настоящий дремлющий вулкан, но Дже сейчас было не до психологических анализов.  
— Даже Джунхёку было не так уж насрать на группу, — вырвалось у Дже. — Возможно, ты даже хуже его, раз собираешься сдаться только из-за его поступка.  
Брайан бросился за тетрадью, и в результате его выпада она, шелестя страницами, отлетела к двери. Замерев, Брайан взглядом проследил за её перемещением, и Дже не упустил случая вновь схватить его. Вот же ж поворот: Дже пытался воззвать к разуму людей, которые раньше сами склоняли его рассуждать здраво.  
— Без него мы никогда не будем столь же хороши, — сказал Брайан.  
Как будто это имело значение.  
Воспользовавшись моментом шока Дже, Брайан со всей силы двинул ему коленом в живот. Превозмогая боль, Дже разогнулся и таки успел схватить Брайана за лодыжку прежде, чем тот добрался до тетради. Судя по всему, Брайан слетел с катушек, и Дже ничего не мог для него сделать, только выгадать время.  
Затем в дверях показался Вонпиль, и Брайан ударился в слёзы.  
Какой-то частью Дже пронзительно чётко и больно осознал, что на другом конце всех самых искренних эмоций Брайана всегда оказывался кто-то другой. Надёжный и спокойный человек, которого знал Дже — это Брайан, связанный обязательствами, а тот, кто сейчас сопливил рубашку Вонпиля — настоящий незнакомец.  
Но, в конечном итоге, это было не так уж важно. Дже притянул обоих друзей в объятия и держал крепко-крепко.

В начале первого ночи Брайан уже куда-то пропал, Вонпиль крепко спал, а Джунхёк выкладывал в сеть фотографии себя любимого в баре, который находился всего лишь в паре станций от университетского кампуса. Дже тихонько выскользнул из комнаты, сжимая в одной руке куртку, а вторую — просто в кулак.  
Ночь встретила его холодом и неоновыми огнями. Грохот состава в пустынном пространстве подземки был особенно ощутимым. Примостившийся на гладком пластиковом сидении Дже созерцал мелькающие за окном тёмные стены туннелей, которые вскоре сменил пейзаж ночного города. Ему подумалось, что, может, он всё же принадлежал этому месту. Что, если жизнь — она такая и есть: набор кадров, которые не очень-то сочетаются друг с другом. Будешь слишком долго пытаться проследить связь между ними — пропустишь важное, кроющееся внутри каждого по отдельности.  
Дже нашёл бар, а потом и Джунхёка. Это было совсем не сложно: того отличал стиль в одежде и далёкое от пьяного вдрызг состояние. Удобно устроившись в углу, Джунхёк наблюдал за гитаристом на крохотной сцене, который глухим и хриплым голосом напевал что-то в микрофон.  
Дже безмолвно присел рядом. Если Джунхёк его и заметил, то никак не отреагировал. Он всё не сводил взгляда с гитариста на сцене. Было видно, что Джунхёка не то, чтобы заворожило его пение, скорее, он изучал парня с пристальностью и вниманием, с которым иные вчитываются в сложные научные тексты. В какой-то момент взгляд Джунхёка всё-таки скользнул в сторону, но потом он вновь сфокусировался на своей задаче. Наконец, песня закончилась, и гитарист спустился со сцены под жидкие аплодисменты.  
— Так ведь оно и есть, а? — подал голос Джунхёк. — Ты либо этот парень, либо собираешь аншлаги.  
Дже продолжал хранить молчание. Джунхёк не сказал пока ничего толкового, лишь выдал малозначимые банальные фразы, бывшие в ходу в среде музыкантов.  
— Наверное, мне стоит податься в айдолы, — рассмеялся Джунхёк, потирая щёку.  
— Ты мог бы. — Дже заглянул в его тёмные глаза и нахмурился. — Это имело бы куда больше смысла по сравнению с тем, чем ты сейчас занимаешься.  
Вздохнув, Джунхёк встретил его взгляд.  
— Я сейчас ничем особо не занимаюсь.  
У Дже брови поползли на лоб.  
— И это после того, как ты поступил с нами.  
Джунхёк отвернулся.  
— Я зол на тебя. Ребята расстроены. Брайан вообще разбит.  
— Брайан влюблён в весь мир вокруг, — горько рассмеялся Джунхёк. — Конечно же, он разбит.  
— А ты? — осторожно поинтересовался Дже. — Любишь только себя одного?  
Джунхёк потёр глаза и вновь вздохнул.  
— Слушай, всё не так, ясно? Скорее… не знаю даже, как сказать.  
— А ты попробуй.  
Джунхёк задержал долгий взгляд на пустой микрофонной стойке. Наконец, он решился заговорить.  
— Некоторое время назад мне предложили контракт на запись, — сказал он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. Он так и не решался больше смотреть на Дже. — После нашего выступления в “Два кота”. Только мне одному.  
Он выдержал паузу, словно предоставляя Дже время переварить информацию. Тот молчал. Его охватило оцепенение и сосущее под ложечкой чувство внутренней пустоты. Никаких эмоций. Он просто внимал.  
— Поэтому я и не стал вам ничего рассказывать, — продолжил Джунхёк. — Пришёл потом к ним в офис, чтобы узнать побольше о предложении. Я и в самом деле собирался ухватиться за этот шанс, понимаешь? Бросить к чёрту учёбу ради одного большого плана, который они заготовили для меня. Не знаю, как я собирался преподнести вам все эти новости.  
Между ними повисла тишина.  
— Но? — подначил Дже.  
— Я хотел рассказать, правда, однако потом мы дали то уличное представление… ну, ты помнишь, на набережной? Всё было…  
— Идеально, — подсказал Дже.  
— Ага, именно. Не знаю, меня тогда пронзило осознанием: это именно то, что мне действительно нужно. Вот почему я был так несчастлив. Потому что этого идеала невозможно достичь, нельзя усидеть на двух стульях.  
Дже не мог не согласиться. Не бывает такого, чтобы люди получали всё и сразу. Он понимал, о чём говорил Джунхёк — об этом грызущем страхе, что можно бежать хоть всю жизнь, но так и не приблизиться к заветно желаемому.  
— И тогда?  
— Тогда я понял, что нужно что-то менять.  
— И ты… просто вот бросил нас всех, без всяких объяснений?  
Джунхёк не смотрел на него.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
Дже понял, что больше ему тут ловить нечего. Если Джунхёк с такой лёгкостью сжёг все мосты, то обратно силком его, без собственного на то желания, не притащишь.  
— Мне тоже.

Дже весь день бродил по городу, изредка заглядывая в кафе, чтобы заправиться очередным стаканчиком кофе на вынос. Он притормозил у входа в станцию метро, чтобы послушать уличное выступление группы из трёх человек. У девушки-вокалистки был изумительный голос, Дже позволил себе раствориться в его звучании. Он чувствовал, что Джунхёк заразил его. Может, мечты — они такие и есть: воздушные замки в твоей голове, которым нет места в реальности. Может, людям и впрямь нет дела друг до друга, и Дже просто обречён бесцельно дрейфовать по жизни, без каких-либо по-настоящему крепких связей, за которые стоило бы держаться.  
В конце концов, ноги привели его обратно к общежитию.

Луч заходящего солнца пробился в щель меж занавесками, прочертив на полу длинную золотую линию. Дже бездумно вертел в руках телефон. Он хотел позвонить Чимин или, может быть, Сынхуну, а то и вовсе открыть приложение с пасьянсами, но вместо этого всё смотрел и смотрел на эту полоску света. В голове заиграла мелодия песни “Вперёд по дороге из жёлтого кирпича”. Сразу вспомнились видеокассеты, которые Дже засматривал до дыр. Из них-то он и почерпнул идею, что все приключения имеют чудесный, счастливый конец и всякое такое. А теперь вот перед ним сияла своеобразная дорожка из жёлтого кирпича, и Дже думал: “Но куда вперёд-то, Дороти?”. Вычерченный лучом путь утыкался концом в грязно-белую стену.  
За спиной скрипнула дверь, но Дже даже не шелохнулся. Он думал, что Брайан постоит-постоит так, да уйдёт. Подыщет себе компанию на ужин в лице Аён, Джексона или кто там у него ещё на нынешней неделе. Однако вместо этого Дже услышал шарканье тапочек по полу и почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас под весом присевшего на край человека.  
На какое-то время между ними повисла тишина. Брайан ничего не говорил, а Дже не двигался, предпочитая разглядывать полоску света на полу. Отчётливо слышалось лишь дыхание: то и дело Брайан набирал в грудь побольше воздуха, как будто собираясь что-то сказать, но потом сдавался и делал выдох.  
— Ты злишься на меня? — наконец спросил он.  
Дже не ответил. Он не знал, что сказать. Хотел бы он, чтобы всё было так просто, как в начальной школе, когда друг на перемене спорит с тобой, доказывая, что пинать мячик интереснее, чем кидать его в стену. Можно было дуться весь обед, но к вечеру, прежде чем разойтись по домам, всё равно помириться. Тогда у обиды и злости были чётко обозначенные точки начала и конца. Дже толком не знал, что у него сейчас творилось с эмоциями.  
Через какое-то время Брайан двинулся, и Дже подумал, что вот теперь уже точно — встанет и уйдёт, но потом почувствовал, как тот прилёг сзади, на расстоянии, достаточном для того, чтобы его присутствие было ощутимо, но не более того. Затем пальцы коснулись спины Дже. Брайан обводил уже порядком потрескавшиеся буквы на изношенной футболке. “Bad-Ass Badminton” — так называлась команда, в которой Дже играл в школе. Все ребята оттуда были далеко, в США, а Дже — в Корее, лежал и следил за ползущей по полу полоской света.  
— Группа для меня много значит, — медленно произнёс Брайан. — Ты для меня много значишь. Я был не в себе, прости.  
Дже продолжал играть в молчанку, отчасти потому, что ему всё ещё нечего было сказать, отчасти потому, что он хотел узнать, что ещё там у Брайана на уме. Лучше будет просто подождать и послушать. Иногда Дже прекрасно понимал, когда стоит вести себя тише воды, ниже травы.  
— Просто вот… — Брайан глубоко вздохнул, его пальцы замерли. — Знаешь, бывает так, что кажется, будто понимаешь, куда движется твоя жизнь, и вскоре ты наконец станешь тем человеком, каким всегда и хотел? Всё сойдётся, срастётся, сгладится, и ты… боже, даже не знаю…  
— Сможешь принять себя, — предложил Дже.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
Они вновь затихли. Дже мучился вопросом, знал ли Брайан, что у Дже была одна-единственная причина вступить в группу, и её звали вовсе не Джунхёк. Но лучше, наверное, всё же было не спрашивать.  
Он не помнил, как провалился в сон. Проснулся где-то около часа ночи от голодных позывов. Пробивавшееся сквозь занавески солнце сменило мягкое свечение уличных фонарей. Дже сел, думая, что один, но обнаружил, что Брайан не сдвинулся с места. Он так и спал с вытянутой к нему рукой, которой обводил буквы на спине Дже, другую подложив под голову. Сейчас во сне уголки его губ были опущены. Дже обхватил руками колени и просто смотрел на него, задаваясь вопросом, что же им теперь делать дальше.

И всё же, несмотря ни на что, водилась за Дже дурная привычка надеяться на лучшее.  
Наверное, именно поэтому он, направляясь на, возможно, последнюю репетицию в истории группы, притормозил после того, как сошёл с поезда на нужной станции метро. Большеглазый паренёк играл на кахоне в ритм стуку дождя, слышимому даже тут внизу.  
— Ты когда-нибудь раньше играл в группе? — спросил его Дже. Парень поднял на него недоумённый взгляд и несколько раз моргнул. — Хочешь вступить в нашу?  
Так Доун оказался в подвале, служившим им репетиционным залом. С влажными от дождя волосами, он неловко сидел на своём кахоне, разглядывая четырёх ребят, всё споривших и споривших о невыполнимости и общей бредовости затеи участвовать в конкурсе, до которого осталось всего две недели.  
— Зачем тебе вообще это сдалось? — требовательно поинтересовался Брайан у Дже, который в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
— Теперь у нас есть этот парень, — сказал он, указывая на Доуна. — Ну разве это не знак свыше?  
— Он даже не продемонстрировал ещё свои таланты, — устало, но совершенно беззлобно заметил Сонджин. — Ни слова вообще не произнёс.  
— Ну, сказать по правде, именно так и проходят прослушивания в этой группе, — парировал Вонпиль.  
Брайан, у которого в глазах загорелась новая и пока ещё крохотная искорка, обернулся к Доуну.  
— А ты что скажешь?  
Как по команде, оставшиеся трое тоже устремили на него свои взгляды. В их головах шла усиленная работа мысли. С объективной точки зрения, тут и рассуждать было не о чем: четверо ребят с очевидным внутренним конфликтом, вот-вот грозившимся выплеснуться наружу, цифровое пианино и синтезатор, неуклюже поставленные галочкой в углу, какой-то бессмысленный конкурс, к которому никак не успеть нормально подготовиться за оставшиеся две недели.  
Но Доун оглядел их всех и с лёгкой улыбкой пожал плечами.  
— А почему бы и нет?  
Возможно (но это не точно!), секрет хорошей музыке кроется в том, что все значимые связи между людьми непременно несут в себе долю страданий. Не бывает любви без боли, и, может, именно боль, а не что-то другое, заставляет нас в полной мере прочувствовать любовь.  
В конце концов, у вас два варианта: развернуться и уйти, или же остаться и сказать: “А почему бы и нет?”

 

Когда ты молод, есть вещи, которым суждено случиться. Не все из них хорошие, так же, как и не все — плохие. Люди будут покидать твою жизнь так же, как и будут появляться. Что-то будет абсолютно не нравиться, ты будешь жаловаться и задавать вопросы судьбе, но затем осознаешь, что всё происходило не просто так. Возможно, в день, когда любимое блюдо исключат из меню, ты откроешь для себя то новое, что полюбишь ещё сильнее.   
Итак, бамс. Джунхёк покидает группу.  
И что теперь?  
Ты плачешь. Кричишь. Принимаешь. Злишься. Ломаешь вещи. Замыкаешься в себе, ищешь ответы, которые, скорее всего, никогда не найдёшь. Иногда уходишь. И временами находится тот, кто притянет тебя обратно.   
Иногда ты можешь найти Доуна.   
Вы всё ещё не едины, но это не значит, что вас не ждёт яркое будущее. Плохое случается точно так же, как и хорошее, и это нормально. Ты прекращаешь бежать. Дышишь. Возвращаешься в точку, где был разбит вдребезги и собираешь себя по кусочкам. Поднимаешься. Делаешь первый шаг. И продолжаешь идти.


End file.
